Worth the wait
by tommyskat
Summary: Just read. Second fan fic on here and is so Jommy!  Review please


A/N: So this is my second Instant Star fan fic and this one I actually plan to keep writing if you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or instant star….and if I did own Tommy I'd be a bit to busy to be here and writing this. Right now I use songs from the show but if you guys are really good and nice I may use some of my own!

Chapter one: Your eyes

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Jude opened her eyes and looked at Tommy expectantly. This was the first track for the album and she wanted it to be perfect, she needed it to be perfect. She looked at him but he didn't say anything. He looked at her and smiled softly. Her 18th birthday was in a week and that meant he could make her see that he felt the same way. 'One week girl' he thought before he saw her hand in his face and he heard her snapping.

"Tommy snap out of it." She said placing her hands on her hips and giving him a stare. He had to admit that she looked adorable when she was upset, so he told her that.

"I'm sorry girl, but you know that you're adorable when you pout." He said with a smiled that asked on its own 'forgive me'. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile back. He was so irresistible when he smiled.

"Whatever Quincy, just don't let it happen again." She sat in the chair next to him.

"Now Produce Mr. Producer man" He mock saluted her.

"Aye Aye, Ms. Producer." She smiled wider thinking of the fact that one o her idea's had actually worked. She and Tommy always made great music together now she just got the consideration he always told her she should have. Tommy had wanted it for her. He had cared for her so much but now she was ready to believe they would never be a they. It upset her sure but she was going to be 18. She needed to realize being a grownup came with responsibilities. And right now one of those responsibilities was to forget about Tommy issues and worry about her c.d.

"Tell it to me straight doc, will it make it?" She asked in their normal joke about songs. Tommy smiled at her.

"Well at first we weren't so sure, it was ruff, but now…" He paused for dramatic effect and smiled when he saw the anticipation in her eyes. He leaned into her and pushed the hair away from her ear and whispered "Its perfect…just like you." He kissed her cheek before leaning back with a smile. She laughed and leaned back into her chair.

"You really think so?" She asked wanting him to elaborate on the part where he said she was perfect. He nodded his head.

"The melody could use a little work but yea it's really good." He knew he had side stepped the question she was really asking him. She would be 18 in a week he could wait that long. He decided to tread lightly on the subject if he had to but was shocked by what she said next.

"I'll be 18 in a week." She stated simply.

"I know you will girl." 'I've been dreaming of that day since I met you'

"What are you getting me?"

"I don't know yet." He said although he had known what he would get her from the day he met her. She gasped.

"My birthday is in a week! How are you going to get me something special?" She asked in a huff. He laughed and decided to mess with her a little first.

"I was thinking a gift certificate for that meant place Speiderman always talks about." She looked at him her mouth making an o. He laughed at her. "I'm kidding! Believe me girl I've had it forever."

"Oh so it's an it then?" She asked her curiosity was slightly piqued. But he shook his headphones on as if to tell her that the discussion was over. She stuck her tongue out and ruffled his hair as she went to the door but not before he could hit her with a thrown Styrofoam cup. She laughed and turned smack dab into Portia. "Hey" she smiled at her.

"You and Tommy recording then?" Portia asked with a smile. Jude nodded.

"Yea why? What's up?"

"I need to fit you with these outfits." Jude sighed. She hated trying clothes on especially the ones for shoots and other things

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She looked at Portia with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry no can do, it's got to happen today or it won't be ready…plus I got dresses for your birthday." Jude's eyes perked up.

"Okay let me tell Tommy." She said turning back towards the studio she had come from. She saw Tommy sitting with his headphones on. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes. He jumped and the next thing he knew she was in his lap. "Hey" she said in a soft voice. He smiled at her softly placing a hand on her cheek.

"Hey" he replied in a husky voice she knew to well. She closed her eyes and leaned in as their lips connected. They kissed softly and then pulled away.

"I have to get fitted for some clothes now." She said softly. He nodded and helped her to her feet. He turned back to the soundboard and she turned to leave.

"Jude?"

"Yea?"

"One more week" she smiled and went to Portia.

"I want a dress that says all grownup. No more adorable."

A/N: Please review or there is no reason for me to write this!


End file.
